chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Petrelli World 11
Peter Petrelli is a canon character roleplayed and adapted for World 11: Villains by Lowri. Abilities In World 11, Peter never lost his original ability of empathic mimicry, and so he still copies all abilities he is exposed to. He has also kept all of his mimicked abilities. 'Absorbed Secondary Abilities' *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Precognitive Painting *Time And Space Manipulation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Persuasion *Telepathy *Mental Manipulation *Invisibility *Intuitive Aptitude *Cryokinesis *Telekinesis *Shattering *Enhanced Hearing *Melting *Induced Radioactivity *Enhanced Strength *Eidetic Memory *Phasing *Technopathy *Clairvoyance *Clairsentience *Electrokinesis *Alchemy *Enhanced Speed *Pyrokinesis *Phobic Vampirism *Ability Absorption *Mental Projection *Feigning *Teleportation Blocking *Accelerated Probability *Poison Emission *Terrakinesis *Impenetrable Skin *Lie Detection *Jinx Infliction *Awesomeness Induction *Adrenal Vampirism *Photosynthesis *Psychic Avatar *Advanced Empathy *Enhanced Charisma *Sonic Scream *Visual Ability Mimicry *Anaesthesia *Spectrum Vision *Ability Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Medusa Mimicry *Conscious Temperature Immunity *Catenakinesis *Cryogenic Beam *Thought Replacement *Alternate Timeline Manipulation *Immortality *Projection *Jactitation *Sonic Vampirism *Visual Capability Mimicry *Memory Erasing *Astral Plane Manipulation *Immunity Negation *Ostracism *Illustration Animation *Self-levitation *Temporal Vortex Creation *Attention Deflection Family & Relationships *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Brother - Nathan Petrelli *Niece - Claire Bennet *Nephews - Simon and Monty Petrelli History Peter's history corresponds with canon until the episode Dying Of The Light. In World 11, he didn't lose any of his abilities, since he was warned by Amelle Liraz' accidental mental projection. He managed to escape from Pinehearst, and took Amelle with him too. He explained that he had done so because his precognitive abilities had previously led him to believe he'd need her help to change the future. While trying to understand her reaction to this, he nearly attacked her due to the hunger of intuitive aptitude, but managed to stop himself in time. They slept together that night. Weeks afterwards, she returned, and although she told him that she couldn't leave Pinehearst, she offered to become an inside operative instead. She continued this for several more weeks, until Peter contacted her and explained that they were almost ready to stop them. He explained that he and Nathan would be travelling to Haiti to recruit Rene, and she insisted upon joining them. However, Rene refused to become involved. Nathan also left, claiming that he would be joining Pinehearst as he believed they were right. Then, Amelle manifested mental manipulation. The next day, she let Peter into the Pinehearst building, and negated Arthur's abilities to enable Peter to try to assassinate him, though it was Sylar who finally killed him after learning that Arthur had been lying when he'd claimed to be his father, trying to manipulate him. A month afterwards, Peter was captured by his brother when Nathan began rounding up and imprisoning evolved humans. He was on Flight 195 when it crashed, the fugitives then going into hiding, in a shelter Amelle Liraz offered to them. This hiding place was discovered and raided a few days after they arrived there. Peter and Amelle escaped together. Suspicious over the raid, her secrecy and her lack of any answers or explanations, Peter then confronted Amelle. She responded by explaining her history and LCP Corps - the company which employed her and against which she was in reality fighting - to him. She left the next day, but after Damien Alexander asked Peter for his help in finding her, they both teleported to where she was hiding with Zoe Landon and Timothy Dowell. Etymology Both Peter's first name and surname come from the Greek word for "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.